


Would You Rather...

by Black_Tea_and_Bones



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, game night shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 05:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15656997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Tea_and_Bones/pseuds/Black_Tea_and_Bones
Summary: Based on this anonymous Prompt"Supergirl faces her greatest test- Hungry Kara vs horny Alex, sex or potstickers, what will our brave superhero choose?"Based in the "Secret" - verse





	Would You Rather...

**Author's Note:**

> I've been rewatching Season one, and it's made me nostalgic for Kalex, so I'm dipping my toes back in these waters. :)
> 
> This ficlet is set in the same continuity as "The Secret." You don't really need to read that to understand this though. Eventually I'm going to actually link the "Secret" -verse stories together in a series, but I want to put them in order and I haven't finished writing the earlier sequels yet.

“Okay, okay... “Lucy raised a hand, nearly spilling her half-full glass of wine all over Kara's couch and James' lap in the process, but managing to level it off at the last second. “My turn, and I choose...” she smirked. “Kara!”

Kara gulped.

It had been a rough week for everyone; rough enough that game night, usually a solid PG evening of family fun, had devolved into a drunken free for all of one up-man-ship, and endless rounds of _would you rather_ , where one or both of the options was nearly always something dirty. Even Lena, undeniably the best poker-face of the group, had been caught blushing. Alex and Lucy were holding their own, and James was a pretty good sport, even if far too many of the choices put before him had involved Superman in some way. Winn's best defense had been to drink until he was past embarrassment, and so far everyone had been taking it pretty easy on Kara, but from the look on Lucy's face her time had run out.

Pleasantly tipsy from her third glass of alien rum, Kara was still just sober enough to be worried.

“Okay,” Lucy said again, “Kara, last night on Earth, would you rather spend it... eating the best postickers of your life, or having the best sex of your life?”

Alex nearly choked on a mouthful of popcorn, Lena snorted into her drink, Kara blushed to the roots of her hair and James groaned.

Kara very, very carefully didn't look at Alex sitting in the armchair behind her. She did send one pleading glance at Winn who raised his hands in a clear  _you're on your own here kid,_ gesture. Darn him. 

“Come on,” James said to Lucy. “It's Kara! You know it's gonna be the potstickers. That's practically a freebie.”

“Then why isn't she answering?” Lucy asked, smugly. “We all know she's seeing _someone,_ even though she won't tell us who. I just want to know how serious it is. I mean, we know how much she loves _food_ , so...” 

“Uhhh....” Kara stalled for time, caught between lying, which could possibly lead to sleeping on the couch tonight, and telling the truth which would definitely lead to a _lot_ more questions. Questions she really wasn't ready to answer just yet. “Pass?”

“Not a chance.” Lucy looked like the proverbial cat with a mouthful of yellow feathers. “You've been dodging us for weeks! I'm not asking for a name, I just want to know if he's better than potstickers.”

Kara looked around helplessly, but no one offered to bail her out. 

“I'll confess, I've been curious myself,” Lena added. “You're not usually one for secrets, Kara. So why hold onto this one so hard?”

Even James looked intrigued, and Alex, the dirty rotten traitor, nudged her in the side with a foot, a wicked gleam in her eye. “Yeah, Kara. Which is it?” 

Kara just glared at her. Alex grinned back, unrepentant.

In reprieve worthy of a low budget sitcom, sirens suddenly wailed in the distance, and Kara breathed a sigh of relief. 

“That's my cue!” she said, scrambling up and speeding through the fastest change of her life and whooshing out the window with a hasty _be right back!_

She took her time putting out the fire; an apartment building on a crowded street. Sticking around for autographs and photo-ops, when normally she would have zipped off after a quick wave to the spectators once everyone was safe. She took an extra lap around the city, just in case, and by the time she swooped back home, Alex was the only one still there, diligently collecting dirty plates and glasses and stacking them neatly in the dishwasher. 

Kara landed behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and burying her face in the back of her neck. She'd been aching to get her hands on her all evening, but of all of their friends, only Winn knew the truth about who Kara was dating, and for now they wanted to keep it that way.

“You smell like burnt plastic,” Alex complained, but she made no effort to pull away, turning around in Kara's arms and tilting her chin up for a kiss that Kara was only too happy to provide.

“Sorry,” Kara said when they broke apart. “I'll take a shower.”

“Not so fast...” Alex wound her arms around Kara's neck, holding her in place. “ _You_ still have a question to answer...” 

Kara gaped and spluttered. “But... but... Lucy's not even  _here_ anymore!”

Alex raised an eyebrow, fingers tangling in the soft curls at the nape of Kara's neck. She pushed herself up on her tip-toes to whisper in her ear, “Lucy isn't the one asking this time, and I  _know_ you're always hungry after a save like that. There's a brand new pint of Rocky Road in the freezer, you can have that, or  _this,_ ” she added, taking one of Kara's hands and placing it firmly on her butt. 

“Oh, um...” Kara gulped. “Can't I have both?” she asked hopefully. 

Alex shook her head, pressing a kiss to the side of Kara's throat. “Nope.”

_Oh_ this was so unfair... darn Lucy anyway! Kara sighed for the poor rumblings of her tummy. It really was no contest. “You,” she breathed, catching a whimper in the back of her throat when Alex's teeeth closed gently on her earlobe. “Of course, I choose you... but unless you want me to get soot all over the bed, I'm still gonna need that shower.” 

Alex rocked back on her heels, a smug grin on her lips. “Good answer.” She pressed a last kiss to the tip of Kara's nose and released her. “Now go get cleaned up, I'll finish here and meet you in the bedroom.”

Kara didn't waste any time, she was halfway to the bathroom when Alex called after her, “Kara?”

“Yeah?”

“Bring the Ice-cream with you.” 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr at Blackteaandbones.tumblr.com
> 
> I generally post ridiculous nonsense, fill the occasional prompt, whine about writing and give out updates on my wip's. :)


End file.
